The Get Backers Adventures in Plushieland!
by BlackGold Ficcies Inc
Summary: The adventures of Angie's GB plushies! Full Summary inside.
1. Week 1: Ginji

The Get Backers' adventures in Plushieland!

Summary: One day, when Angie was at Wal-mart, and had nothing in particular she wanted to buy. So she went down to the crafts section, and got some material to make a Ginji plushie! (1) These are his adventures! Well, if the plushies could talk…Ahh well. Angie talks to them anyway.

By: US! (Angie and Tasha, a.k.a. Black and Gold)

Rating: K+

Warnings: PWP, shonen-ai (I mean this fic is _Angie's_. What else would you expect?)

Disclaimer: GB is not ours. However, the plushies mentioned in this story are.

Week 1: Ginji

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Angie-san?"

"Hmm? And the -san is not necessary, Gin-chan"

"Are they almost done yet? I'm cold! "

The plushie was currently talking to the elder of the two sisters responsible for the creation of this work of fiction.

"Gin-chan, your pants are almost done."

"How close are you?"

Angie picked up a pair of scissors and cut the thread before tying it in a tight knot. "Only one more side, okay? Mom had to go and say that this way was better and would last longer, and it's _hard_!"

"No, your mom said, 'Angelica, you should try and do it like this…'"

"…I was rewording it, Gin-chan."

"What's _rewording_, Angie?"

"It means that I took what my mom said, put it into simpler words that you could understand."

"Oh." They both sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Ow!" Angie had stabbed herself in the middle finger. "And…just a couple more stitches…and we're done here!" She smiled and gave him the completed pants, her best creation with the accursed needle (2) to date.

They were a little loose, but Angie looked so proud, he decided not to say anything. "They fit!"

"Oh, they do? That's great! And you look so cute," Angie picked him up and glomped him. "bursting at the seams with love and cotton balls."

At this point Daniel ran into the room and grabbed the now-screaming Ginji plushie.

"MOM! Daniel stole Gin-chan!"

And so, after a few minutes of bedlam, Ginji was back in Angie's protective arms, although still a bit shaky. She sweat dropped. This might be harder than she thought…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOO! Angie-san, don't go! Don't leave me!" cried the little plushie clinging to said person.

"I have to, Gin-chan. You'll be okay, it's only for seven hours."

"SEVEN HOURS? I won't survive! And you have leave again tonight for Halloween…"

"You really need a playmate…" Angie muttered to herself….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

1 We will send you a picture if you ask nicely.

2 No offence meant to Juubei-san.

Well…Didja like it? Want us to continue? Or do you want to kill us? Do tell about it. REVIEW!


	2. Week 2: Ban

**Spammu: **A Ginji pin, you say? Kawaii! Ooo...I want one! And yes, it is hard to make plushies, but it's very worth it!

**Ginger Snaps:** Here they are, the lil' cuties:

http/img. albums/ v515/ angelgoth666/ GB20plushies/ Ban-chan.jpg

http/img. albums/ v515/ angelgoth666/ GB20plushies/ Gin-chan.jpg

And since we all know what does to links, take out the spaces.

**Miyosuke: **haha, they're horribly crappy pictures, but follow the links above to see them. We hope you like them, we tried. We don't mind flames on them, we tried to make them good, but all we had to take pictures with was a webcam in Angie's room. Hopefully, we'll get new batterys for the digital one, and you guys better pictures. (New mission for GB: get back our camera's batterys, lol)

The Get Backers' adventures in Plushieland!

Summary: One day, when Angie was at Wal-mart, and had nothing in particular she wanted to buy. So she went down to the crafts section, and got some material to make a Ginji plushie! These are his adventures! Well, if the plushies could talk…Ahh well. Angie talks to them anyway.

By: US! (Angie and Tasha, a.k.a. Black and Gold)

Rating: K+

Pairings so far: BanXGinji

Warnings: PWP, shonen-ai (I mean this fic is _Angie's_. What else would you expect?)

Disclaimer: GB is not ours. However, the plushies mentioned in this story are.

Other Notes: Angie can only find the time and money to make one plushie a week, therefore, this story will be updated every Saturday, with the addition of a new plushie each week, until they're all done. (There's going to be eight) Then we'll just update when we feel like it.

Week 2: Ban

Ginji was excited for the weekend. Angie had promised that she'd finish his new playmate by Sunday. She'd bought the material on Thursday, and she still wasn't done! (It was Friday night) Because she was studying for the ITEDS** (1)**, whatever those were. He'd tried asking, and she said ITEDS stood for Iowa Tests of Educational Development, or something; he got too confused then to really remember.

"Angie-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored! " His playmate, 'Ban', was nowhere near finished, and Angie didn't know how she could make his shirt, when she had no white felt. She thought that maybe silk would work.

"I know, I know, I can't help it. It's either finish him, or entertain you."

"Can Tasha-chan babysit?"

"Okay, okay." She scooped him up and began to carry him up to the third floor of their apartment. **(2)** "HI, TASHA!" Angie yelled as she burst into her sister's room, Ginji in arms.

"Geez, Angie, scare me to death, why don't cha!" Tasha yelled at the offending sister, spinning around in her chair to face Angie.

"Tasha…I need you to babysit Ginji…I'll let you be second to glomp Ban…"

"Second?"

"After Ginji."

"Okay, okay, gimme him."

Angie hastily handed Ginji over to her younger sister. "Bye!" and she ran off to finish the less talkative of the two.

Tasha looked down at the seemingly lifeless plushie in her hand. How did one go about babysitting a plushie, anyway? She set him down on her endtable, and sat back down at her computer. She then proceeded to open up the Naruto episode 158. Only a few minutes in, there was a loud "Cooooooooool!"

"AAAIYEEEEEEE!"

About ten minutes later, Angie was cuddling her Ginji plushie, and Tasha was still in shock from hearing a plushie talk. Well, now she knew what Angie saw in it...

That night, Ginji found out that his playmate just needed clothes before he was done. Ginji, however, didn't like that. He wanted his playmate _now_. "Well, I suppose he could your clothes to sleep in."

And that was how Ginji ended up in his little heart boxers and T-shirt, while his new playmate, Ban, slept in his khaki shorts and vest. Angie said that green _really_ didn't suit him, but that was okay, she'd give him better clothes in the morning, she'd already taken her sleeping pills, so she couldn't do it now.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji poked his new playmate.

"What?" Angie had given them what was to be their permanent bed--her silk-lined computer drawer, with a thick novel underneath the nice material to serve as a pillow, and Ban was just getting comfy.

"I can't sleep!" Ginji hugged his partner and squirmed closer.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ban turned over on his side in order to get Ginji off him. Too bad he failed. "Angie already said no sleeping pills for us."

"Tell me a story, Ban-chan." Ginji turned his cutest face on Ban. **(3)**

"Fine." Ban looked up in thought, trying to think of a story to tell Ginji. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl," Ban told him, and hoping Ginji wouldn't notice that Angie had told him this story a couple nights before.**(4)** "who had a twin brother. They were close, and they loved each other, but they had been left a great treasure by their father...Eventually they would have to kill other for the treasure." Ginji's eye widened considerably. So far, so good. Ginji hadn't noticed his recycled story. "So, the sister told the brother that when her first child reached it's third birthday, he could kill her."

"Noooo...poor girl."

"Yeah, well, the girl got teased and bullied a lot, and no one loved her. So she didn't care about dying, okay?"

"Okay...poor little girl."

"So, anyway, the brother agreed to the terms and the sister got to be about 17, and she met a boy. They fell in love, and the girl found that she didn't want to die anymore. But she was already pregnant, and--"

"Ban-chan, what's 'pregnant?'" Ginji piped up, puzzled when Ban-chan's face turned red.

"Err...uhh...Know what? That story has suddenly made me very sleepy. Night." Ban turned over, and buried his head in the silk, pretending to sleep.

"But Ban-chan! I've heard that story, and I was hoping you tell me the ending, 'cos this is same exact spot that she stopped in!"

"..." Ban continued his sleeping charade, while Ginji kept crying and pushing him until he gave up and went to sleep.

"Good night, Ban-chan." Ginji laid down and snuggled into Ban, without noticing said person's red face.

The rest of Saturday and Sunday went by pretty uneventfully. Angie, Tasha, and Daniel had to go to school on Monday, and so Ginji and his new playmate were home alone.

"Ban-chaaaan..." Ginji tugged at his friend's sleeve.

"Ginji..." Ban glared down the person on his sleeve, with absolutely no effect.

"Ban-chan...I'm so booooooored!"

"And?"

"Entertain me!" Ginji had his cute puppy eyes again.**(3)**

"How? I'm just as bored."

"Well...you could finish the story."

"I don't know the rest, Ginji."

"You don't?"

"No, Ginji, I don't."

Ginji crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "Then what're we gonna dooo?" His eyes went round and mournful for the second time today.

Ban's own eyes softened a bit. "Well, we could always..."

"Always what, Ban-chan?" Ginji was excited for this, anything to cure his boredom.

"..We could always do this..." And Ban's plushie-mouth closed over Ginji's. **(5)**

And so went the rest of the day...

Needless to say, Ginji's days when Angie was away were a lot more interesting. But he still couldn't help wondering about this 'school' place. Which was the reason he asked to come with her tomorrow on Wednesday afternoon.

"You can't come to school with me! Someone might steal you, and then I'd never see you again, and besides, it's hard enough to carry my backpack without you in it."

"But, Angie!"

"No is no, Ginji."

"Angie-san…" Ginji's infamous puppy face again.

"…Okay, how 'bout this: I'll take Ban with me tomorrow, and if he likes it, you can come Friday." Angie said, less then eager to drag a talkative plushie to school. '_And besides, I have tests, and nothing interesting tomorrow. Ban will tell Ginji it's boring!_'

"Okay..." He was still pouting a bit.

"Great! I'll go get Ban and ask."

And that was how Ban ended up bouncing behind Angie's books on the quarter-mile trek to her school.

"You okay back there?"

"Oh yeah, I've never been better."

"Good, 'cos we've still got another three blocks to go!" Ban groaned at this and was about to say something, but Angie shushed him, because she didn't the kids from the catholic school they in front of to hear him and kidnap him so that they could worship him. Or something like that.

Ban, who'd managed to fall asleep, was very rudely awaked by the sound of lots of people talking. "Eh? Where am I?"

"Shh! You're in my French class. It hasn't started yet, so that's why everyone's talking."

"Oh." Ban settled down into her backpack, which was arranged so that the books leaned away from him. "Hey, what's this?" Ban whispered to himself, and picked up the strange object. A phone? Why did Angie have a phone in her backpack? Last he checked, cell phones weren't allowed in school. Ban looked at it, pressed the power button, and began to scroll down the options. "Hmm...messages, call log, profiles, settings, games, voice mail...wait, GAMES!" Ban realized what he'd done, and quieted down. "Hehe, games...Now, Bumper, Snake II, or Space Impact II?" Ban picked one, and proceeded to play Snake for an hour.

Ban was startled out of his game when the bell rang, and he was lifted up and then swung around. "H-hey, where're we going?" He got no answer. He peeked out of the small part that wasn't zipped. They were on a crowded staircase, and moving very slowly. When Angie got to the 2nd floor finally, they went into another classroom, and he was set down again. He peeked out again after another 20 minutes; This class was too quiet. Angie was taking some type of important test. Ban shrugged and decided to play some more Snake.

It was a long, boring, two-hour session, and Ban was tired of all the games on Angie's cell phone. By the time her ITEDS testing was done, Ban was fast asleep, and therefore barely noticed when Angie moved along to her next class. (Which was actually 3rd period on normal days, but the ITEDS messed the schedule all up.)

Ban woke up about half an hour later. "Huh?" He peeked out of Angie's now-fully opened backpack. He was in a room filled with nice-sized computers. Not like he cared. He picked up the cell phone, so he could entertain himself, only to find it out of power. When was the last time she charged this thing, anyway?

Ban settled grumpily down. He wished Ginji were here. Things wouldn't be so boring if _Ginji_ were here. The teacher announced something, and everyone in the room left for lunch. Ban wriggled his way out of Angie's backpack. Looking up, he saw that Angie had been making a website-looking thingy about Internet Safety. **(6)**

Bored with that, Ban crawled around the room, and looked at everything else. Mostly more Internet Safety stuffs.

Suddenly, the door started to open. Ban rushed back to Angie's backpack, and crawled in just as her teacher walked in. Figuring that that was enough excitement for one day, Ban dropped off to sleep again (he didn't get a good night's sleep last night), and didn't wake up until Angie was home.

**(1) **The ITEDS are these really hard tests that you have to take every year. When you're in middle and elementary school you do them in January, and it's called the Iowa Test of Basic Skills. Course, in high school, you do them every other day, whereas Tasha and Daniel do them every day for a week. And also…you can use calculators on the math tests in high school.

**(2)** We have a duplex, and live on the second and third floors. Tasha and Angie's bedrooms are upstairs, and everything else is downstairs.

**(3) ** Not like his face isn't permanently frozen that way…

**(4) **Shortened version of anactual story written by Angie in 8th grade. Very shortened version. Angie's was a couple pages long.

**(5)** mehh, that's so sappy, I don't know why I wrote it. Cute, though. Not realistic, but sure as hell cute.

**(6) **Intro to Multimedia, we're using Hyperstudio. This is an assignment of mine


	3. Week 3: Kazuki and Juubei

Get Backers' adventures in Plushieland!

Summary: One day, when Angie was at Wal-mart, and had nothing in particular she wanted to buy. So she went down to the crafts section, and got some material to make a Ginji plushie! These are his adventures! Well, if the plushies could talk…Ahh well. Angie talks to them anyway.

By: US! (Angie and Tasha, a.k.a. Black and Gold)

Rating: K+

Pairings so far: BanXGinji JuubeiXKazuki

Warnings: PWP, shonen-ai (I mean this fic is _Angie's_. What else would you expect?)

Disclaimer: GB is not ours. However, the plushies mentioned in this story are.

Other Notes: sniff No reviews! I'm so sad, I could stop writing forever and ever! blackmail Anyways, I'm sorry it's so short, but I've got a cold. If I had school today, I'd be skipping. (Written on Saturday) And I know I said only 1 plushie per week, but Kazu-chan and Juu-san are so cute together, I just _had_ to bring them into the world at the same time. I'm sewing Emishi as I write this, too. After him comes MakubeX, then Shido, then makes sure Ginji's not listening Akabane...

Week 3: Kazuki and Juubei

"Ban-chan…?" Said person grumpily rolled over.

"Kazu-chan?"

"I'm sorry Ginji-san, I don't think I could."

Ginji was currently being tightly pressed against The Rack, **(1) **Ban was off to side, and their new playmate, Kazuki, off to the other. Angie had just finished Kazuki's clothes, and had laid down for a bit. On her kitchen floor. Underneath the door of the open and warm oven. And she'd fallen asleep, thus putting them in their current predicament.

"Can't…Breathe…Ban-chan!"

"Fine, fine, I'll try again." Ban pulled and pulled, and finally, ran off because Angie had rolled over muttering something about sugar puppies and someone named MakubeX.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Ginji was now underneath Angie and between the two mountains of The Rack.

"Myah…gooey leg…" Angie rolled over again so she was lying on her back, Ginji in her arms, and Ban underneath her back.

"Ahh, I can't breathe!" Ban screamed. Or tried to scream, that is. It came out sounding more like "Uhh, E Ka Be!"

"Well, now you know how I felt!" Ginji stuck his tongue out. On the other side, Kazuki scooted a little farther away…

"Gomen Ne, Ban!"

"You should be sorry; You nearly killed me!"

"Ban-chan, she didn't mean to…"

"That's right, Ban-kun."**(2)**

"Well...ahh...it's her fault for going to sleep!"

"But, Ban-chan, Angie-san is sickly! She catches all kinds of colds, and she's always sleepy!" Angie, who was watching this little argument with vague amusement, raised an eyebrow at this.

"You should apologize, Ban-kun."

"Apologize! Bah! I already told you, it was _her_ fault, so _I_ shouldn't have to apologize! So there, so--" Ban did a raspberry.

"You could apologize for stealing her trademark, at the very least." Ban realized that Kazuki was right about stealing her trademark.

"He doesn't have to apologize for that. Tasha and Daniel do that, too."

"Ban-chan, apologize!" Ginji was determined to carry out justice for Angie.

"You're not gonna give me a break about that, are you?"

Ginji and Kazuki broke into wide grins. "Nope!"

"FINE!...msoryanie."

"Ban-kun, Angie's not in here anymore."

"What?" Ban looked up to see that Angie was making hot cocoa in the kitchen. (They were in her brother's room, which was right next the kitchen)

"Ban-chan?"

"What?"

"Apologize!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She's not even awake to hear it, anyway! How the hell did you get up at 3 a.m.?"

"Ban-chan said a bad word!" **(3)**

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, I heard you!"

"Ginji, if I apologize when she wakes up, will you promise not to tell?"

"Okay, Ban-chan. I pwomise." Ginji looked incredibly cute as he rolled to go back to sleep.

"...Cute fucker." Ban copied Ginji and went back to sleep.

"Angie-san! Angie-san! Ban-chan's going to apologize!" Ginji bounded out of his and Ban's bed. (temporarily moved downstairs) to tug at Angie's longjohns.

"Really? That's good news."

"Yeah, I know. Right, Ban-chan? Right?"

"Huh? Sure, right."

"Well?" Angie put down the pair of blue pants she was sewing for their newest playmate, Juubei. "I'm waiting."

"I…I'm…"Ban was struggling with the next word. "I'm…S-s-sor-sorry! Happy now?"

"Yes, Ban, I am, thank you." Angie kissed him on the forehead. Ban jumped into Angie's chest and hugged/groped/snuggled Angie's breast, while making himself look innocent so she didn't notice what he was doing.

"Aww..." Angie hugged Ban without realizing what his actual intentions were. **(4) ** "Hehehe..."

This was boring. The only person their newest playmate wanted to talk to was Kazuki. So Ginji and Ban were stuck together again. But then Ginji found something interesting.

"Ban-chan, look! It's so…_white_ out!"

"It's just snow."

"Snow?"

"Yeah, you know, snow? Cold, wet, and fluffy?"

"Nooo…"

"Well, that's what it is."

"Wow! Ban-chan knows everything! What's it for?"

"Eh?"

"What does the snow do, Ban-chan?"

"Well…nothing, really. It's cold, and wet, and kids will go sleding and snowboarding for fun in it?"

"I wanna go sledding, Ban-chan!"

"Err…."

**(1) The Rack: We happened to be looking through the official stats of the GB characters one day, and when we were on Sakura's, Angie just _happened _to notice that her err…assets were bigger...we just thought it was kinda funny...and a bit scary at the same time, considering the 9 year difference between them...the plushies now refer to Angie's chest like some horror movie monster.**

**(2) I'm not sure what Kazuki actually calls Ban…I've only seen up to episode nine in the anime…**

**(3) Yes, I am fully aware that Ginji does his fair share of cursing as well. (And is damn sexy when he does it, too 0.o) But...they're my babies. I don't want them to curse!**

**(4) I personally don't read the manga, but I have read that breast-groping is Manga Ban's favorite hobby, so...**


	4. Week 4: Emishi and MakubeX

**Maldy: **Thank you, I never knew that mad cuddles could be so inspiring. And, ermm...Juu-san's needles have gots really, really teeny holes, so it's impossible to thread them without stabbing myself thousands of times. But still...Considers making Sakura for that reason...and to pair her up with Maku-chan

**Thread-sage: **Sankyuu!

**Erin Sasaki:** yeah, yeah, i know they don't work. HOPEFULLY, i've gotten them fixed. If not, I'll break downcrying and sue photobucket.

**animefanxNaiomix: **You have no idea how much it pains me to post this late. has an incredibly guilty concence

Get Backers' Adventures in Plushieland!

Summary: One day, when Angie was at Wal-mart, and had nothing in particular she wanted to buy. So she went down to the crafts section, and got some material to make a Ginji plushie! These are his adventures! Well, if the plushies could talk…Ahh well. Angie talks to them anyway.

By: US! (Angie and Tasha, a.k.a. Black and Gold)

Rating: K+

Pairings so far: BanXGinji JuubeiXKazuki

Warnings: PWP, shonen-ai (I mean this fic is _Angie's_. What else would you expect?)

Disclaimer: GB is not ours. However, the plushies mentioned in this story are.

Other Notes: Okay! I (hopefully) got the photobucket links right this time. If I didn't, just lemme know:

h t t p / img . photobucket . com / albums / v515 / angelgoth666 / GB (percent sign)20 plushies/ Gin - chan. jpg

h t t p / img . photobucket . com / albums / v515 / angelgoth666 / GB (percent sign)20 plushies/ Ban - chan. Jpg

Yes, I'm lazy, i know. That's why I haven't updated in forever. I have no excuse. And the reason Emi-kun and Maku-chan were sewn at the same time is 'cos Emishi would like the free food at Thanksgiving, and I think Maku-chan needs a family to celebrate with! Next up: Shido! And, uhh, gomen ne, I don't know they actually act.

* * *

Week 4: Emishi and MakubeX

Ginji was laying in bed with his three other friends. Like he had been for about three hours now. Angie was really preoccupied with making the next two plushies, and doing some other stuff that needed to be done. She had the day off school, and she wasn't even spending it with him! Ginji crossed his arms and pouted unhappily.

"Oi, what's up with you?" Ban poked him in the side because he had no elbows. "It's the holiday season, perk up already."

"How come Angie-san don't wanna spend time with me--I mean us, anymores?"

"Because it's the holiday season, and she's rushing to spend it with us _and_ her two new…friends."

"But…you said Christmas is in December!"

"It's Thanksgiving, you dope. It's a different holiday."

"Thanksgiving?"

"When the Pilgrims and Indians made peace, and had a great big feast to celebrate." Ban chose not to add the rest of the bloody history.

"Oh." Ginji stayed quiet for a minute. "Ban-chan? What's a p--"

"A pilgrim is a person who embarks on a quest for something conceived of as sacred."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Nevermind. Ask Tasha or Angie or Daniel. I'm sure they could explain it."

"But, Ban-chan! I wanna know now!"

"ANGIE!"

Angie came rushing into the room. "What? Did you guys get hurt?"

"No, we're fine." Kazuki put in.

"He," Ban pointed at Ginji. "Doesn't know what a pilgrim is."

"…And you would like _moi_ to explain it?"

"Yes."

Angie sighed, turned on the small TV in her brother's room, and flipped through the channels until she found a little kid's interpretation movie of the first Thanksgiving on channel 11. **(1) **"There, watch that. It should explain."

And so, Ginji sat watching for a half-hour or so. After which, he got bored and fell asleep. When he awoke, there was a new playmate with them, telling a joke to Juubei, and failing miserably to make him laugh.

Ginji toddled on over to the new person. "Who're you?"

"I'm Emishi Haruki!" Emishi pointed to himself. "And what about you?"

"I'm Amano Ginji!" Ginji smiled proudly and happily. He loved having new friends, even if they were kind of…interesting.

"Hi, Ginji-han!" Emishi smiled and put his hand in the air to serve as a wave, just as Angie walked in.

"Oh, I see you've met Emi-kun."

"Angie-san!" Ginji glomped onto her.

"Gin-chan!" Angie picked him up and kissed him on the forehead before moving on to the rest of them.

"Are you done clearing the kitchen table already, Angie-san?"

"Yep, Tasha helped me."

"Wow…that was the kitchen table? I thought it was your compost heap!" Emishi piped up. **(2) **

"Why in god's name would we have a compost heap in the kitchen…anyways, it's getting late, and so get to bed, you guys. I'll be up for awhile making Maku-chan."

"But…you need sleep, too!" Ginji's eyes went round and mournful.

"On school nights, yes. Otherwise, no. And I'll go to bed, just later."

"Okays…"

"Alrighty then! Back to work!" She hugged the naked, undersized and faceless plushie to her chest. "To my room¾and beyond!" With those parting words Angie retreated to her bedroom. Five minutes later, she came down mumbling about how the upstairs needed insulation.**(3)**

* * *

"It's Thanksgiving, It's Thanksgiving!"

That was the cry that echoed throughout apartment 27 1/2 on the morning of November 24th, 2005. The residents of said apartment woke up unexpectedly early that morning. --;;

"Yes, yes, we know what day it is, Ginji." Angie rolled over, still huggling the littlest plushie, which now had gray pants and silvery hair, along with a shirt made out of another one that Angie and Tasha no longer liked.

Ginji's jealousy flared. Why was she huggling _him? _What-what if he was her favorite. That wasn't fair. Ginji was here first! _He_ was the favorite, not this new guy! He wasn't going to be replaced, not without a fight!

* * *

**(1) **CHannel 11: Iowa Public Television. It's the station that airs Auther and the other children's educational shows

**(2) **Our kitchen table is buried under paper. You really _can't_ tell it's the kitchen table til someone says so.

I know, i know, i should have included Thanksgiving dinner! But this was good stopping point, I thought, and i'm waaay over sue for an update. Gomen Nasai! I'm just busy now,whatwith the holidays, and school, and...gaaah, it's hard!


End file.
